


Touch Me (Like You Do)

by GhostDetective



Series: Role Reversal [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class Differences, Closeted Character, Crack, Eroticomedy, Forbidden Love, Humour, M/M, Multi, Ridiculous, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Matthew needs to father an heir, but he needs Thomas to get him going. Thomas takes full advantage of the future Earl of Grantham craving a touch that only he can give.
Relationships: Mary Crawley/Matthew Crawley, Thomas Barrow/Matthew Crawley
Series: Role Reversal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1293098
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	Touch Me (Like You Do)

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for dropping off the radar again, I'm hoping to try and get something resembling a routine soon, might be a bit tricky before Christmas, but fingers crossed for the new year. X 
> 
> As always, thank you for your kind support and comments, even if I don't reply, I always read and appreciate them and I have missed it here. 💖 
> 
> I thought we were long overdue an update to the Thomatthew smutfest.

Matthew was tense. He had been married to Lady Mary for several months and, despite several attempts, they didn’t seem to be getting anywhere with having children. Matthew knew that the future of the estate rested on their ability to produce a son and heir but, more than six months into their marriage, still no luck. He sighed distractedly.  
“What’s the matter, love?” Thomas cupped Matthew’s face in his hand and met his eyes.  
“It’s my marriage. I’m expected to father an heir and my heart just doesn’t seem to be in it. We’ve tried everything, different positions, foreplay, I’ve even closed my eyes and pictured you, but to no avail.”  
“What, you can’t finish?”  
“It’s not that, I have finished, but I have little enthusiasm for it and there’s been no baby, even after several attempts. I’m starting to wonder if there’s something wrong with me.” Matthew looked at the floor.  
Thomas wrapped his arms around Matthew, holding him close.  
“It’s not always easy to have a baby, some people are just unlucky. If you worry about it too much, then it will be harder to do it.” Thomas kissed Matthew. “It’s all the harder when you don’t love her.”  
Matthew buried his face in Thomas’ neck, kissing him.  
“I love Mary a great deal,” he began, kissing Thomas again, before pulling back, “but she doesn’t excite me the way that you do, she doesn’t make me feel the way that you do.” Matthew kissed Thomas’ lips. “I don’t love her the way I love you.”  
Thomas returned Matthew’s kiss, his tongue gently caressing Matthew’s lip, making him hum softly.  
“If you like, I can get you started, if that’s what you want.”  
His free hand moved down to the front of Matthew’s trousers, stroking softly.  
“Oh yes.” Matthew purred. 

Thomas’ lips returned to Matthew’s as he started to unbutton his shirt, keeping his touches light, gently running his fingers along the contours of Matthew’s body, his lips trailed sweet kisses down Matthew’s neck as he teased Matthew’s nipples with his thumbs. Matthew gasped. Thomas opened his shirt and ran his fingers along Matthew’s belt, Matthew panted as Thomas relieved him of his shirt and started to work on his trousers, dragging his fingers across the tightening fabric, but moving away as Matthew sought out friction. To Matthew’s surprise, having removed Matthew’s clothes, Thomas began to dress him for bed. Matthew watched Thomas quizzically as he helped Matthew into his pyjama, buttoning them up, before turning to Matthew with a mischievous smile.  
“Will that be all, M’lord?”  
“Well, no, I was rather hoping you could help to get me going.” Matthew replied, going slightly pink.  
“Oh aye? What would you like me to do?” Thomas’ mischievous smile was still in place, his eyes twinkling.  
“I… Er…” Matthew blushed, his mouth twitching. “I want you touch me, but… In the way that only you do.”  
“How is that?” Thomas’ smile widened. Matthew averted his eyes, his fingers running through his hair.  
“I… Um… I rather enjoy it when you do that thing with your fingers.”  
“What thing?” Matthew could hear the amusement in Thomas’ voice.  
“When you do that tickling thing.” Matthew mumbled, smiling.  
“Where do I tickle you?”  
Matthew went bright red.  
“Intimately.”  
“Where is that?”  
Matthew laughed, Thomas was clearly enjoying making Matthew squirm. Thomas smirked. Matthew lowered his voice.  
“In my arse.” He said softly, flushing crimson.  
“So what is it you want me to do, exactly?” Despite his feigned confusion, Thomas smirked with amusement, Matthew half hid his face behind his fist, grinning.  
“You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”  
“I’m not going to pass up the opportunity to have prim and proper Matthew Crawley talking dirty to me. I want to hear all of the filthy things you want me to do to you, all the naughty, deviant fantasies you have.”  
Matthew rolled his eyes, relenting with amused embarrassment.  
“Thomas, I really enjoy it when you tickle my arse, and I want… I need you to do it to me now.”  
Thomas smirked.  
“The future Earl of Grantham, needs his arse tickled by his Valet before he has it away with his wife.” Thomas wrapped his arms around Matthew’s waist, grinning. “He likes a bit of bum fun, does Matthew Crawley. He loves it. Bloody pervert.”  
Matthew laughed, his face bright red, his eyes lost in Thomas’, he was breathtakingly beautiful. Thomas pulled him closer and kissed him passionately.  
“Do you like it when I play with your arse? Does it get you off?” Thomas teased.  
“You know it does.” Matthew buried his face in Thomas’ neck, kissing Thomas until his lips came to Thomas’ ear. “If I’m going to father a child, I want you to have played a part in it.”  
“Oh, Matthew.” Thomas kissed the beautiful man that meant everything to him. 

Thomas parted from Matthew and went to sit on the stool by the table.  
“Lay across my lap, love.”  
Matthew followed and laid across Thomas’ lap with his arse presented to Thomas. Thomas looped his fingers through the waist of his pyjama bottoms, tracing the band, before tugging them down, exposing Matthew’s arse.  
“You’ve got such a pretty bum.” He mused, stroking and fondling it. Matthew laughed.  
“I’m pleased to accept your compliments.”  
Thomas lubed his fingers and traced Matthew’s hole.  
“What was it you wanted me to do again?”  
“Tickle my arse.” Matthew smirked, both amused and embarrassed.  
“Say please.”  
“Please tickle my arse.”  
Thomas slid just the tip of his finger in.  
“You’ll have to do better than that.”  
Matthew rolled his eyes, smiling.  
“Please, Thomas, I need you to tickle my arse. I love it. I can’t get enough of it. You’re the only one who can get me off, Thoma-ah!”  
Thomas slipped his finger in and out.  
“Is this enough?”  
“More. Please, Thomas.”  
Thomas circled his finger and added a second, wiggling them.  
“Is this what you mean?”  
“Yes, Thomas! Play with my arse, it feels so good!”  
Thomas could just go straight for Matthew’s prostate and get Matthew off really fast, but he wanted to drag it out, to have his fun with him, so he punctuated quick touches with longer strokes, he wanted to tease Matthew.  
“Oh! Yes! Yes, Thomas, that feels amazing! Ah!” Matthew panted, squirming in his lap.  
Thomas paused, smirking.  
“I’m still not sure I’m doing his right, why don’t you show me how you like it?”  
Matthew whined in frustration. He wriggled in Thomas’ lap, thrusting backwards, and Thomas almost came on the sight of Matthew Crawley fucking himself on Thomas’ fingers and moaning like a two bit whore. Thomas gave a sudden twist of his fingers and Matthew gasped.  
“Thomas, I-I’m hard!”  
Thomas smirked at the feeling of the tent Matthew was pitching in his pyjama bottoms.  
“So I see.” Thomas gave a twitch of his fingers, coupled with a roll of his hips. Matthew gave a squeak.  
“Thomas! I’m not sure how long I’ll last if you keep that up.”  
“You’ll have to.”  
Thomas’ fingers continued their torment of Matthew. Matthew whimpered.  
“Thomas, I’m nearly there!”  
“Good.”  
Matthew writhed, feeling tortured by the unbearable friction of his hard prick against Thomas’ lap and the relentless rubbing of Thomas’ fingers against his prostate, he was starting to leak precum… 

Thomas pulled his fingers out, wiping them clean on a washcloth. Matthew gave a breathless laugh, his cock now achingly hard.  
“Oh you bastard.”  
Thomas pulled Matthew’s pyjama bottoms back up and patted Matthew’s bottom.  
“Now go and make our baby.”  
He helped Matthew to his feet and towards the door, he pulled Matthew close and kissed him.  
“When you’ve filled your wife up, come back here and I’ll fill you up.” He whispered. Matthew shuddered with anticipation. 

*** *** *** 

Matthew returned a short while later, closing the door behind him and pulling Thomas into his arms, kissing him slowly.  
“How was it, love?” Thomas stroked Matthew’s back. Matthew hummed gently.  
“I had to resort to foreplay to buy myself time, otherwise it would have gone off immediately and poor Mary wouldn’t have got much out of it at all.”  
“I heard the noises she was making, what did you do to the woman?”  
“Oh it was simple enough, all I had to do was replicate what you did to me and she was more than satisfied.”  
“I’m flattered, my technique had the Ice Queen going off like a frog in a box.”  
Matthew laughed.  
“Well, let’s hope it’s worked.”  
“So much pressure and expectation,” Thomas kissed Matthew’s lips, “it’s not fair on you.” Thomas wrapped his arms around Matthew, kissing his temple. “You’re safe with me,” he kissed Matthew’s jawline, “I only want to love you.” He kissed Matthew’s neck. Matthew pressed into his embrace, taking Thomas into his arms.  
“And I want to be loved by you.”  
Thomas smirked. He never tired of hearing how much Matthew wanted him. Matthew’s hand moved down to the front of Thomas’ trousers, cupping his inside leg. Thomas gasped.  
“You have so much love to give,” Matthew continued, stroking the fabric, Thomas moaned, “and I’d love to receive it.” Thomas closed his eyes with a shudder. “You’ve always been my weakness, Thomas, the power you have over me. I can’t resist you.” Matthew moved faster. “The things you do to me, I love it when you play with my arse, it’s heavenly, I know you love it too. I know you enjoyed tormenting me earlier, you got off on leaving me hard and desperate,” Matthew kissed Thomas’ neck, his lips grazing Thomas’ ear, “leaking and gagging for it.” Thomas moaned, rubbing against Matthew’s hand. Matthew smirked. “Almost as much as you will be when I’m done with you.” 

Matthew pulled his hand away and got to his knees. He undid Thomas’ trousers, but did not release him from his pants. In stead, he mouthed over the fabric, his lips tracing the hardness, gently teasing with his mouth until he felt the fabric dampen.  
“Matthew… I… I… Oh God!”  
Matthew pulled Thomas’ pants down and used the tip of his tongue to tease Thomas with barely-there licks and touches. Thomas’ cock began to drip precum, Matthew touched his tongue to every drop, lapping them away from the head. Thomas threw his head back and moaned, he could barely speak, all he knew was that he wanted he and Matthew to stay like this forever. Another flick of Matthew’s tongue and Thomas bucked his hips.  
“Ma… Matthew! I… I need to…”  
“Make love to me, M’lord.” Matthew purred.  
“Yes!” Thomas’ met Matthew’s eyes and Matthew smiled triumphantly, his tongue licking his swollen lips. Matthew lay on the bed, his legs parted. Thomas rushed forwards and grabbed the lubricant. He relieved Matthew of his pyjamas and, laying between Matthew’s thighs, he slipped a lubricated finger in Matthew’s arse, and then another, earning a soft moan, Matthew was still slick from earlier, so Thomas in stead used his fingers to gently rub at Matthew’s prostate. Matthew wriggled. Thomas smirked, he stroked and rubbed at Matthew’s prostate and Matthew writhed and whimpered. Matthew might be squirming and restless, and Thomas was exercising every once of self-restraint not to fuck Matthew into oblivion, but Thomas wasn’t about to hurry himself just because of that. Matthew was beautiful like this and Thomas wanted to drink the sight in, even if Matthew went half mad with lust. Thomas pulled his fingers out and Matthew’s eyes met his. Thomas’ other hand cupping Matthew’s face.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
They shared one final kiss and Thomas entered Matthew, his eyes never leaving his servants’. Thomas made love to Matthew gently, reverently, his hips moved with worshipful grace as he took his love on their bed. Matthew thrust to meet him as Thomas plunged deeper, each thrust becoming harder and faster.  
“Harder! Please harder.”  
Thomas smirked.  
“So demanding, Crawley, anyone would think you were the lord.”  
Matthew gasped and he bucked hard onto Thomas.  
“Oh! Forgive me, M’Lord! Please, Lord Barrow. Harder, Lord Barrow!”  
The words sent Thomas hurtling over the edge, he pounded into Matthew with gay abandon, his thrusts hitting Matthew’s prostate with renewed vigour and he came seeing stars. Matthew convulsing wildly and he came with a cry, spraying their bodies. 

They held on tightly as they came down in each other’s arms.  
Eventually, Thomas pulled out and made to move off of Matthew’s chest, but Matthew clung on tightly.  
“Stay with me.”  
Thomas held Matthew in his arms and they kissed slowly. Thomas touched his nose to Matthew’s.  
“Always.”


End file.
